Fireclaws Werebear
Fireclaw bears are mostly used for duelling and makes use of the fact that fireclaws does substantial damage with just 1 synergy(22%*20 lvls) and thus all the bear needs is speed and attack rating. The main idea focuses on dealing 3--5k fire damage per hit, with about 6 hits per second which works out to be quite a high dps comparable to some fury wolves. A typical Firebear is very item dependent and it is generally not a playable PvM build past nightmare as monsters become immune to fire. Skills 20 to Werebear 20 to Lycanthropy 20 to Fire Claws 20 to (synergy to fire claws) 1 in Werewolf (prerequisite for feral rage) 1 in Feral Rage(prerequisite for rabies and fire claws) 1 in Rabies 1 in 1 in (prerequisite for fire claws and shockwave) 1 in Hunger 1 in Shockwave (only for PvM as without it you will not be able to kill the minions of destruction/stun hit creatures) Stats Equipment PvP setup for firebear(A) Lore Runeword Chromatic Ire Angelic rings+ammy War Travs Sigons Gloves Arachnid Mesh Stealth Runeword Weapon: 6 socket phase blade gemmed with 4 shael runes and two 15%ias jewels with other mods. Other mods should NOT be +dmg or +%dmg and should be either attack rating/def/resistance. : This gives the fastest attack speed a bear can reach(4 frames per hit). Rational for jewel choice is due to the fact that this build will not have full resists and physical damage delt is negligible. : Gloves need not have increased attack speed as the weapon itself is fast enough. PvP setup for firebear(B) Helm: Jalal's mane armour: Arkaine's valour amulet: Metalgrid boots: Goreriders Stormshield Belt: Verdungo's hearty coil Rings: Ravenfrost+ Bul-Kathos wedding band weapon: see above Gloves: magefist PvM setup for Firebear Just take the B build and change: Amulet: Mara's If you wish to try your hand at hell difficulty with firebear prepare to be frustrated with fire-immunes as you will have to switch weapons or continue dealing 600 physical damage to a 30,000 life creatures ONE AT A TIME using the max speed phase blade. although one creature will still die in 2–4 seconds you will be overrun by the mob of fire immune creatures. Weapon: Baranar's star/Lightsabre/azuewrath/stormlash/horizon's tornado/Ribcracker staff/tomb reaver Armour: I suggest a runeword item with resists like prudence/Chains of honour/stone/duress but you can try aldur's armour too. Gloves: Dracul's grasp. (although your paltry physical damage will not cause you to leech much back, it helps a lot when surviving in hell difficulty.) Simpler PvM build Full aldurs set Socket the weapon with 3 shael runes for speed. Rest of the items remain the same except for those replaced by aldurs set. Using aldurs gives you the opportunity to use other shields like tiamat's rebuke/headhunter's glory/moser's blessed circle. Last words/overview Its difficult PvM and would make the bear seem a very unfinished character that could be further developed as it is severely handicapped by the lack of skills or attacks that affect more than 1 target. It is also a very tricky PvP character to play as people can easily use fire absorb and full resists to negate much of your damage. Category:Druid Builds